


Lana’s Girl

by ColdBrewFM



Category: Bandom, Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Can we all just agree that Marina is the best girlfriend ever?, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Lana gets a little emotional, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBrewFM/pseuds/ColdBrewFM
Summary: Lana and Marina are enjoying their free time at the mall. Well, at least Lana was until workers started to flirt with her girlfriend.Check me out ontumblrfor Larina content!





	Lana’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite story I wrote so far with our girls. It’s so good that I’m posting it by itself as oppose to putting it in the one shot collection.

Lana del Rey is a jealous, jealous, jealous girl. While enjoying her free time at the mall with her girlfriend, Marina Diamandis, she started to notice that many female associates were hitting on her girlfriend. The first couple of times, Lana let it slide. Maybe they were just fans of her’s, no big deal. However, it started to burn the American up when it was at every store they went to.

“Oh miss, you are so pretty.”

Marina would thank them politely.

They wouldn’t stop there. They would then continue, “You really are so gorgeous, I’m sure your boyfriend is incredibly lucky.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Which is the truth, really, but they mistake that answer as one that means she is single.

The happiness in their voice was too obvious as they begin to flirt with her hardcore. Lana started to grit her teeth and started to pull on the hangers hard of the shirts she was looking at.

If it were men hitting her, she would still be vexed. However, men make it much more obvious that they are hitting on you. Marina would easily discern that right away. Women, on the other hand, are very subtle with their flirting and it can pass as compliments. This is what Lana despised the most.

Right now, she waits outside of Macy’s on a bench. When the couple was walking around in the store, no one really bothered them. The lights and music of the store were starting to get a bit too much for the American, so she wanted to leave soon.

However, Marina encouraged them to go to the perfume counter to smell some of them. Reluctantly, Lana agreed to it. They tried out different fragrances, giggling sweetly as they sprayed some and smell it off each other.

One of the workers at the counter came up to them and inquired, “Do you need help, ladies?” Lana started to shake her head, but Marina said she did.

The worker seemed pleased that Marina required assistance. “Of course! Anything for someone as beautiful as you.”

Maybe it was meant as a compliment, but in Lana’s muddled head she might as well propositioning Marina for sex.

“I’m gonna go outside,” Lana said, a bit hotly. The Brit nods, although she seemed very puzzled on the American’s sudden mood shift.

Bouncing her leg and scrolling through her instagram feed wasn’t enough of a distraction for Lana’s jealous mind. She feels very upset, tears pricking at her eyes. However, she tries to swallow it and keeps her eyes on silly videos her friends liked and shared.

Marina emerges ten minutes later with a shopping bag in hand. She was happy to see her girlfriend until she saw how bitter Lana looked, jiggling her leg quickly.

“Lana?” the Brit calls and the American looks up from her phone. When she sees it’s Marina, she turns off her phone, pockets it and stands up.

“Let’s go,” Lana says, tersely.

“Oh…okay.”

They walk to Lana’s car in silence; something unusual for them since they become super talkative when they are around one another. They drive down the street without speaking, the only sound that keeps it from being uncomfortably quiet is the radio tuned to a pop station.

Marina observes how tight Lana is gripping the wheel, how clenched her jaw is and how she keeps blinking quickly. This worries the Brit; Lana seems upset and that wasn’t the best condition to be in while driving a car.

“Lana, how are you feeling?”

The American replies, curtly, “Fine.”

“You seem upset,” Marina comments, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

At those words, tears start to spill from Lana’s eyes but she still lies through her teeth, “Nothing.”

A good eye roll is what Marina wants to do, but she knows it’s not best time to do so.

“Come on, let’s talk,” she encourages, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Lana clenches her jaw even tighter, but says nothing. Instead, she focuses on the road in front of her, effectively ignoring her girlfriend. This pisses Marina off; nevertheless she acknowledges snapping at Lana would close her off even more so she stays quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Miraculously, they make it home safe. However, when Lana shuts the car off, neither of them exit the car. The Brit carefully watches her girlfriend to see if she was going to start crying or do something else.

After a couple minutes of silence, Marina decides to break the ice. “I had a good day,” she notes positively, “What about you, L?”

“No,” Lana replies, her voice blurred with tears, “No, not at all.”

“Then tell me why, love. Is there something I did wrong?”

Fresh tears drip down the American’s cheek and she wipes them away with her hand. “No,” she mumbles, staring out the window instead of looking at Marina, “No, it’s not you.”

“Okay then, what is it?” Marina asks.

Lana’s eyes move from the window to her lap; she begins to play with the loose threads caused by the distressing of her jeans. After a second, she takes a deep breath, although tears and shudders plague it.

The Brit discerns this and says, “You don’t have to tell me right now if you don’t want to.” She touches Lana’s thigh in a comforting manner.

Marina half expects her girlfriend to push her hand aside and leave the car, but she is pleasantly surprised when Lana puts her hand on top of Marina’s and squeezes it.

And in one breath of air, Lana lets it all out: “All those workers were flirting with you today.” She pauses and then continues, “I didn’t like that.”

Marina nods. “Go on,” she encourages, giving her a small smile, “I’d like to hear more.”

Lana sniffs, “I got really jealous then I got really upset.” She wipes her face with the back of her other arm. “I got really upset when we were at the perfume counter and that woman called you pretty so I left.”

The Brit hums positively as she reaches into the pocket of her jacket to pull out some tissues. She offers some to her girlfriend who accepts them. Lana blows her nose pretty loud, which amuses Marina.

“How cute,” she comments with a smile, her tone light and friendly. Despite this, the American starts crying again.

At these fresh tears, Marina’s smile drop. “Oh, no, was that out of line? I take it back, your blowing is loud and atrocious.” Although she sounds serious, it was purely in jest, but Lana doesn’t laugh.

Instead, the American tells her girlfriend, “I don’t like them flirting with you.”

Marina removes her hand from Lana’s thigh to her gently stroking her bare arm. The perfect thing comes to mind to soothe her girlfriend.

“I understand that, but guess whose girl I am?”

Lana calms down for a moment when she hears this.

“I’m yours, hmm? I’m Lana’s girl, aren’t I?” She moves her fingers from Lana’s arm to her cheeks, tenderly brushing it.

“I’m no one else’s but yours,” Marina states with a  sweet smile on her face.

Lana relaxes at Marina’s words, knowing they ring true in her heart and mind.

“No one else’s,” Lana confirms, voice thick, “You’re my girl.” She pulls Marina’s hand from her cheeks, only to kiss her fingers and then interlace them with her own.

It feels like the sky just cleared. Marina leans to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want a laugh, L?” Marina asks and Lana nods. The American finally looks at her girlfriend instead of gazing at her lap; although her eyes were glossy and her cheeks red, she was in better spirits.

“The woman at the perfume counter asked me if I was getting something for a friend or a family member.” Marina takes a pause, simply for dramatic effect. “I said no… I’m getting something for my girlfriend.”

Lana perks up at this, watching Marina intently now.

“She looked a little confused. ‘Do you mean for one of your friends?’ she said, but I shook my head. ‘No, my girlfriend: a woman that I’m dating.’ ” She grins. “She looked surprised when I said that, but she still helped me out anyway.”

Lana nods and Marina finishes her story, “She asked me if you were my girlfriend. I said that you were and then she said—very happily, let me add—that you were very pretty and I must be very lucky to have you.”

At the end of the story, Lana feels tears prick at her eyes again and her jaw slacken.

“No, baby, please don’t cry. I want to show you what I got you.”

The American digs her palm of her free hand into one eye as if that would stop the tears in both eyes. “Sorry,” she mumbles, “Sorry, M. I wanna see it, what did you get me?”

Marina untangles her fingers from Lana’s to dig into the bag between her feet while her girlfriend looks on curiously. At last, she pulls out a glossy box with an interesting design on it.

She smiles as she hands it to Lana. “Here, love. When I smelt it I thought of you, instantly.” The American opens the box and pulls out the bottle; it is a crystal bottle with a clear fluid in it.

Marina’s voice is now a touch shy as she says, “I hope you like it. I know it’s not Chanel or anything, but we can take it back if you don’t like it.”

Lana sprays some out on to the wrist and then smells it. Although her perfume knowledge is extremely limited, she can notice that the perfume is very floral, like lavender and sage. However, it does smell a touch spicy too, as it fades a bit, something like sweet cinnamon sticks.

“Good?” inquires Marina and the American nods. The Brit looks relieved that her girlfriend liked it.

“Guess what the name of it is?”

Lana begins to look down at the bottle but Marina stops her by saying, “No, no don’t read it. Guess!”

“Mmm…Marina’s Diamonds?”

Marina grins. “Oh that would be brilliant! But I can’t let have anyone that can I? I would have to sue!”

Lana smiles and guesses again, “Maybe…Paradise?”

“Lana’s Paradise?”

The American shrugs. “Sure.”

Marina shakes her head. “Nope. Give up?”

“Yes.”

The Brit’s grin gets wider and she seemed excited to share what the true identity of the perfume was. “Your Girl! Perfect, right?” Lana smiles and nods, amused to see how excited her girlfriend got. “I’m happy you liked it.”

As she puts the bottle back into the box, Lana says, “I love it.” She takes a beat, and then adds, “I’m sorry for being so moody and crying so much.”

“You don’t have to apologize, love,” Marina says, “I would be upset if someone flirted with _my girl_ , too.” She beams at her girlfriend, making Lana’s heart jump high.

“I’m Marina’s girl,” the American declares, her voice clear. She places her arm down on the armrest, palm up and her fingers spread out, just enough space for her girlfriend to interlace her fingers.

“And I’m Lana’s girl,” the Brit affirms, entwining her fingers with Lana’s.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are all made for fun and are purely fictitious. Check me out on [tumblr](https://coldbrewfm.tumblr.com/) for Larina content!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
